me gustas tanto
by princcess hugethe
Summary: de verdad verdecita eres muy distraída tu forma de ser es lo que me enamoro de ti... que pasaria si butch le dice todo esto a cierta chica de ojos verdes que se siente destrosada?...


Hola a todos bien aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de bellotaxbutch espero y les agrade de verdad de todo corazón apenas soy nueva en este asunto pero en fin espero y sea de su agrado sin nadas más que decir les dejo mi fic

Me gustas tanto

Una chica paseaba por las calles de saltadilla bajo la lluvia con la cabeza baja sumergida en sus pensamientos abrasándose a si misma recordando todo lo que había pasado pensaba en que talvez debería de cambiar su forma de ser esa fortaleza que ella misma había creado ser ruda fuerte audaz valiente no significaba que no fuera una mujer después de todo. odiaba todo a su alrededor en ese momento odiaba a sus hermanas por obligarla a vestirse de esa manera tan ridícula ponerle a ella una falda de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes verde y encima otra sin una manga blanca con unos tenis blancos se sentía ridícula sabia de sobra que nunca se debió dejar cambiar por sus hermanas trataban de ayudarla pero nunca se imaginaron lo que pasaría rondaban en su cabeza todas esas burlas no la dejaban en paz de que le servia tener un lindo cuerpo y una cara también linda de nada si se comportaba igual que un chico incluso ellos mismos lo dijeron _"aunque te vistas igual a una chica nunca podrás cambiar lo que eres un chico ningún hombre te tomara nunca enserio" _se abrazo a simisma con mas fuerza tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al parque y seguía lloviendo al parecer más fuerte se sentó en una banca que encontró empezó a llorar desconsoladamente viendo sus manos adoloridas por tanto golpear la pared de un callejón apretó sus puños hasta hacerse sangra con sus uñas

-no deberías hacer eso verdecita-ella volteo hacia arriba viéndolo con odio de inmediato desvio la mirada para el otro lado no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie-oye solo te trato de ayudar

-lárgate de aquí butch

-amm no estamos en una zona publica técnicamente no me puedes correr de aquí

-uff-suspiro frustrada y se levanto empujándolo con el hombro para irse de ahí pero no pudo dar otro paso por que el brazo de butch la jalo para que quedara frente a el sin soltarle el brazo-déjame de fastidiar

-no es bueno que andes por las calles en ese estado

-y según tu en que estado

-frágil-ese fue el colmo para bellota de un jalón quito su brazo del agarre de butch dándole una patada en el estomago-auu! Solo….te estoy diciendo lo que veo-decía mientras se agarraba su estomago retorciéndose de dolor bellota solo atino a rodar los ojos y darse media vuelta pero fue retenida por la cintura sentándose de golpe en la banqueta

-eres un imbécil

-y tu una salvaje tienes que tratar de golpear a todo lo que te quiere ayudar

-tu no ayudas solo fastidias-dijo ella a punto de volver a llorar no quería que la siguieran lastimando otra vez y menos ese idiota-porque no me haces un favor y te largas de aquí ehh siempre tienes que aparecer cuando mas mal me siento! parece que me estuvieras siguiendo solo para arruinarme mas la vida!-le grito con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos esmeraldas

-oye en verdad tienes que tranquilizarte-la realidad era que butch de alguna manera la había estado buscando estaba preocupado por como salió corriendo de la escuela aunque ni el mismo lo quisiera admitir-escúchame solo pasaba por aquí y te vi aquí haciendo todo lo contrario a mi bellota…-se quedo callado definitivamente había hablado de mas

-tu bellota! De cuando acá soy de tu propiedad-se paro de golpe viendo con todo el odio volviéndolo a empujar con su hombro para que se quitara

-solo dime por que estas asi

-a ti eso te da igual –dispuesta a irse sintió un par de brazos fuertes a su alrededor

-no será por lo que te dijeron en la escuela hoy verdad-le dijo susurrando en su oído haciéndola temblar

-ya déjame-le dijo agachando la cabeza empezando a llorar de verdad no quería llorar frente a el pero no lo pudo evitar no quería verse débil ante él no quería pero las lagrimas no paraban

-oye tranquila-le dijo el volteándola para que quedara frente a él- no tienes que hacer caso de lo que todos esos idiotas dicen sabes-tratando que quitar las lagrimas de los hinchados y enrojecidos ojos de la chica reposando su mano en su mejilla

-para que me dices todo esto-quito tiernamente la mano de su mejilla cosa que a butch lo dejo sorprendido- si tu eres el primero en decirme lo machota que soy no

-bien para empezar yo si tengo el derecho de hacerlo

-si que eres un idiota

-bellota tu y yo sabemos porque te vestiste así hoy

-ese es mi asunto no tuyo

- es tanto mío como tuyo

-porque estás haciendo todo esto ehh de cuando acá te preocupas por mi

-jm esa es una buena pregunta te la contesto si tu me contestas la mia

Bellota no lo podía creer ese chico era el peor que había conocido lo amaba y lo odiaba lo odiaba por hacer que se enamorada de el lo odiaba por que sabia que el ni nadie la tomaria como lo que es…una mujer

-no me siento bien y me quiero ir a mi casa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo-butch sonrio arrogante el sabia que para bellota no pasaba desapercibido y para el ella tampoco y si ya toda la verdad estaba dispuesta a salir de una vez seria ella la primera en decirlo

-también tu te preocupas por mi ehh lindura-la atrajo a el por la cintura acercándola mas a el dispuesto a besarla pero ella retrocedió pensando que solo se burlaría de ella como todos decían

-no hagas esto ya se lo que va a pasar y no estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo ni por ti ni por nadie-butch estaba mas que frustrado que mas necesitaba que un beso apasionado y con un abrazo para que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba no estaba en sus planes decirle todo lo que siente por ella

-bellota no todo lo que se te acerca te quiere lastimar sabes …pensé que eras distraída pero no tanto acaso no te das cuenta que me estoy volviendo loco por ti… te amo bellota utonio y me muero de rabia al ver como dejas que esos tarados te traten-bellota quedo pasmada ante esa confesión seria cierto que el la amaba como a el y si solo se estaba burlando de ella

-esto esta mal butch-este solo se limito a acercarla mas a ella acercando su rostro lentamente a ella su ego subió por los cielos al ver que ella lo deseaba igual que el , la beso lentamente con cuidado disfrutando de cada roce que producía ese beso ella se aferro mas a su camisa disfrutando de igual forma que el ese beso al separarse los dos juntaron su frente-no debiste por que

-de verdad verdecita eres muy distraída tu forma de ser es lo que me enamoro de ti eres algo diferente a todas esa chicas que van paseando por ahí y esa ropa no es nada que me incomode ni me guste al contrario me encanta pero nunca trataría de cambiarte asi me gustas tanto-le sonrío lo mas sinceramente que pudo acariciándole su mejilla volviéndola a besar ella de inmediato le correspondió al separarse por falta de aire noto que ella seguía llorando –ya verdecita deja de llorar que tan malo soy besándote-ella solto una risita de nervios sin darse cuenta que ella misma lo estaba abrazando por dentro de la chamarra de el mojándolo a el cosa que no le importo tanto

-butch yo…

-admite que me amas tanto como yo a ti

-butch…

-por una vez en tu vida confía en lo que sientes…-se acerco a ella quedando a solo centímetros de sus labios esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella el cerro los ojos respirando el mismo aire de ella, sintió sus finas manos en sus mejillas cosa que lo hizo sonreír esperando a que no lo fuera a golpear sintió sus finos labios rozando solo los suyos haciendo ampliar su sonrisa –que paso con la bellota segura de si misma-aun sin separar sus labios

-no…para esto-se quedo hay sin hacer nada butch pensó que el tenia que ser en darle un empujoncito a su verdecita la volvió a besar lento atrayéndola mas asi mismo hasta que se les acabo el aire –cuando se ha visto que beses a tu peor enemigo

-jm desde que comprove que mi enemigo puede ser la mujer de mi vida

-tu no me vez como todos los demás-regunto ella con cierto temor a que solo se estuviera burlando de ella como casi todos lo hacían

-te veo como una mujer hermosa, como la mujer de mi vida, como la mujer a la que amo que mas quieres que eso

-gracias-fue lo único que atino a decir ella estaba feliz de que alguien la viera como a una mujer que eso era lo que era y que a el le gustara tanto como era

-me encantas asi como eres aunque claro un poco de fragilidad no esta nada mal de vez en cuando

-te quiero butch him

-y yo a ti bellota utonio-la volvió a besar abrazándola una vez acabado el beso-asi tal cual eres me gustas tanto…


End file.
